


TK圆月之夜(续)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK圆月之夜(续)

 

 

 

堂本刚可算是知道最近光一的“厌食症”是因为什么了。天天强迫人家肉食动物吃山间林里的野菜果子，按理说每日一餐的肉在他这儿只能偶尔得到塞牙缝的一小块。平时倒还好，满月之际还这样待他难免会更加不满足，骨子里的狼性又似乎没被彻底唤醒，吃惯了素食也不知道到底想要什么，到后来变得殃殃不振实属正常现象。

可毕竟光一也不是不懂事的狼，饥寒交迫生命垂危时就是被这人类背在篓子里带回了家，虽然伙食算不上好但也确实没怎么亏待过他。身体养好后产生什么认主意识倒不至于，不过最起码的知恩图报还是懂得的。他知道堂本刚摆脱猎人的大部队独自生存已经不是很容易了，便很少提出过分难为他的请求，平时任劳任怨地给人从森林里拾柴木摘野果，这天气除了偶尔运气好能抓到几只野兔，其余时间也就跟在他屁股后面吃素斋了。

营养跟不上于是导致了他的初次发情更为严重，再加上逃跑时受了伤，陷入情欲后居然变成了没有防备晕乎乎的样子。堂本刚不禁咋舌，这是运气好落在了自己手里，要是不幸被心狠手辣的猎人抓住那后果简直不堪设想。双颊的红晕衬得狼少年细腻的肌肤更加白皙，被下了‘咬人禁止令后’只是紧紧攥着他的衣摆迷迷糊糊地看向他，虽然有些尖尖的指甲透过衣服抓的堂本刚有点疼，但看在他一副情难自禁的可爱样也就勉强忍了。一碰乳头就蜷起身体颤抖，插在里面的手指稍微搅动几下就会逼出几句呜呜噎噎的轻吟，过分敏感的身体状态也太容易挑起别人的兴致了。

“乖乖张开。”避开了脚腕上不浅的伤口，堂本刚捉住他的另一只脚往身侧拉，同时诱导他配合自己打开双腿暴露出含着他手指的私密地方。

“你…不要动了…”一直大开到大腿根部都在细微的战栗才被允许停下来，光一双手撑在木席上身体不住地往后缩，青涩的少年音有些颤颤的，就连耳朵都紧张万分地竖起来发着抖。拔出来的指尖牵扯出一道长而黏稠的银丝，想抹在那条毛绒绒的大尾巴上却三番五次被躲开，光一虽然不清楚从自己身体里流出来的是什么，但总感觉那黏糊糊的东西抹上去一定会弄脏他心爱的尾巴。

“躲什么啦。” 好笑的拧了下他尾巴尖，堂本刚屈起指节又耐心地给他按摩起了湿润穴口处的括约肌，不知道是不是指甲碰到了里面敏感的嫩肉，光一撑在床上的脚好几次无所适从地蜷起又舒展，微垂脑袋上半耸的耳朵也跟着小幅度动了动。

“嗯呜…”起了玩心故意欺负了他一下，后穴被他刺激的立马咬紧了作恶的三根手指，光一挠着木床一个激灵反弓起腰，发颤的脊背微微悬空，下方那条被半压住的毛茸茸狼尾于是瞬间让人捉住握在了手里，也许是润滑过度的缘故，部分体液顺着湿黏的股间慢慢淌了下来，好奇心很重的人类抓住他的尾巴往上提了提，宝贝命根子受到了威胁，原本还挺乖顺的小狼在他变本加厉的动作下又气又不服，最后还是红着眼睛呲起獠牙抱住自己的大腿高高抬起了屁股。

“还不给碰，这里不也湿了。”轻轻挠了挠被淫液打湿的尾巴根，满意地看见他呜咽着哆嗦了一下。衣服褪掉后暴露在空气中的淡粉色肌肤似乎红的更厉害了，光一搞不懂他这些奇怪的行为，明明说了帮自己怎么还让他越来越难受了。身体软绵绵的像踩在棉花上一样，下腹窜升的热度烧得他体内的每个细胞都在躁动，他也不知道为什么，就是特别想让堂本刚再多做点什么，比如摸摸他前面……

“这里…碰。”扭动下身往刚的手边蹭了蹭，寥寥几个字里却包含了许多渴望的意味。堂本刚轻笑着毫不客气地把他送上门来的性物握在了手中，一边撸动着一边俯下身试着和他接吻。

“不许咬我喔…乖乖的就让你更舒服。”

“嗯…不咬。”被按住后脑勺和他接吻时果然听话的收起了尖锐的獠牙，堂本刚顺着他的耳朵毛温柔地给他爱抚，生涩的吻技却好几次让他差点喘不上气，主导者耐心地教他如何迎合回应自己，一直到后来光一学会自己伸出舌头和他缠绵向他索吻才作罢。本以为自己的定性还是很足的，可当狼族布满倒刺的舌头舔过自己时，那种浑身过电想要做爱的性冲动却前所未有的强烈了起来。耐不住焦灼的欲望，唇舌分离后光一还没反应过来就被提着尾巴翻了个身，跪趴在床上的小狼人双颊泛红，此刻正迷茫不知所措地看向突然间动作变得粗鲁的人类，看着他如何拨开自己遮住后穴的尾巴，把那根又粗又大的性物插进了自己身体里。

  
“呜嗯——”

“答应你会更舒服的。”充分准备过的地方比想象中还要紧致烫人，堂本刚全根插入后搂着他不断颤抖的腰深喘着缓慢动作了几下。光一根本无法形容这种诡异的感觉，原以为那么大的东西插进来会痛掉他的半条命，就连蓄在眼眶里的眼泪都准备好了，现在却除了些微的胀痛和撕裂感并没太大的痛苦，不仅如此还感觉到了更令人无措的…舒服？

眼泪还是在后面接二连三的抽插中被顶了出来，光一尖锐的指甲把木板床挠出了好几条显然的白痕，他也不知道自己怎么会发出各种各样奇怪而又令人脸红的声音，只觉得每一次的碰撞都会让他身体会有触电一样激烈的反应。

“爽吗？”尾椎处的大尾巴多次出于本能地想要挡住正在接受侵犯的红润入口，堂本刚拽着他半湿的尾巴把膝盖发软的狼少年拉扯的颤颤巍巍重新跪好，他挠着光一尾巴与尾椎相连最敏感的部位，在他抖得厉害时含住了立在空气中瑟缩的耳朵细细舔舐了起来，多重的快感直接就让他瘫软在了床上，光一下榻着腰小幅度摇晃起脑袋急切地想要躲避打算钻进他耳朵里的湿濡舌尖，无意识摆动的臀部和急剧收缩的小穴却把刚折腾的又舒服又难受，他用力在光一紧实的臀瓣上扇了一掌，在听到他毫无准备的短促哀叫后又心疼地给他揉了揉。

以为是自己没有回答他才惹人不高兴，光一认真思考了一下现在的感觉，如果那种让人大脑迷糊身体飘飘然，每次被插都想叫出来的感觉是爽的话，那他的确很爽。

“呜…很爽。”呻吟中突然冒出来的回答让堂本刚短暂的愣了一下，这反应怎么都像是迫不及待求欢的小动物。他不确定地看了眼面前摇来摆去的灰黑色大尾巴，顺便将手伸进他嘴里探了探尖锐的牙，的确是狼人没错。

“小光，舔舔。”被插到舒服后真的舔了舔他的手指，直抵人心的麻痒当即就让堂本刚倒抽了口气，他一把拽住光一不停躲闪的尾巴往自己胯间靠，在他吃痛低哼时挺腰又重又快地蹭过敏感带撞进了深处，蓦然加快的频率操得他惊呼着仰起头，红通通的眼睛也在新一波强烈且连绵不绝的快感席来时慢慢变得湿润，他的耳朵颤栗着立起，一抖一抖的尾巴梢慌张地缠上了刚的手臂。

“哈啊…啊、嗯……好爽…”大约能猜到刚想听什么，抱着一点点令人诧异的讨好心态，光一垂下脑袋呻吟着断断续续地汇报了一遍现在的真实感受。一直顶弄着能让他叫出颤音的地方，他的膝盖又一次不由自主地软了下来，光一感觉身体里的那团火烧得越来越旺，浑身上下神经的敏感度都在攀升，身体在不受控制地发烫发软，一直被刺激到的地方酥酥麻麻还有点痒，每次碰到都有种脊背被通了电的剧烈快感，过于陌生的体验让他想要又不敢再要，光一哆哆嗦嗦地试着往前爬，摇头不给操时又呜嗯着被拽住尾巴拉了回来，堂本刚握住他胯间挺立着的烫人硬块，一边富有技巧地给他抚慰一边咬着他的耳朵尖深深地喘息，热气吹在耳朵里痒得他颤悠悠眯起眼睛，偏过头也躲不掉后只能忍耐着从喉咙里翻滚出几声小兽呜咽般的低吟。

“抖得好厉害…”耳朵被弄的湿湿的，尾巴根部也沾染了许多黏黏的液体，堆簇在下腹的灼热急切地想要得到宣泄，抽出再深深插入的简单动作每一次都会让那种令人焦灼难耐的怪异快感强烈几分，光一红着脸有些狼狈地把木床挠得吱吱响，硬邦邦的性器早就在不知不觉中被人顶得滴下了黏液，处于临界点想要发泄的欲望与对更多快感的渴求让他慌乱地转过脸向刚求助，眼巴巴又意乱情迷的样子再配上一对半湿耸拉着耳朵，要说没有杀伤力那都是骗人的。他亲了亲光一的脸颊搂住他的腰挺胯更快更重地操上能让他很爽的地方，泄出口的呻吟在瞬间便变了腔调，不同于先前压在嗓子里的低嚎，上挑绵长的尾音酥得堂本刚心都软了，用力干他的时候示意面前承欢的小狼崽过来亲吻自己，在一波波海潮般的快感中光一努力回想起堂本刚是怎么教他接吻的，被顶得眼泪汪汪喘叫不止时还是凑过去舔了舔他的唇瓣。

可明明是他让自己过去亲的，怎么吻起来的时候操得更凶了，光一有些无所适从地摇头扭着腰，大大的尾巴轻颤着扫过刚的肌肤，他想要离开人类的嘴唇喘口气，还没拉开距离又被按着脑袋重新吻了回去，大脑已经有些晕乎乎了，光一感觉到身体里的某个地方被用力碾蹭了几十下，随即一阵炸开的快感便迅速从尾椎窜到了全身，带上泣音的呻吟持续了很久，直到他断断续续地射完才稍稍止住了一点。

“哈…啊嗯——出…出来了、呜…”眼睁睁看着浓稠的浊白激在了小腹和床上，光一愣愣地抽噎了几声，身体翻涌的热潮似乎缓和了不少，可插在后面还在动作的性器怎么没有停下来的意思。

“发情做一次怎么够…我还没射呢。”

下面贪吃的小嘴还在恋恋不舍地吸咬着他不放，又紧又软的根本让人待不够。刚把他翻了个身从正面重新进入了他，他抹掉了光一眼角渗出的泪水，耸动腰身准备再做一次时低喘着语重心长道

“小光，你可是狼啊，怎么才一次就一副不行了的样子。”

“哈…谁…谁说我…不行的…”

“怎么还瞪人，这么凶的吗。”

“我还能做、很多次……”

“多少次？说说看。”

“一、百、次…哈啊——”

“那，分期付款行吗。”

 


End file.
